The Perks of Braces and Glasses
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: The story of how an ex-popstar goes from Cheerio Captain to Glee Club Star...
1. Chapter 1 The auditions

**Note: This is a bit different from my other Glee stories.**

**Glee:**

**The Perks of Braces and Glasses:**

**Chapter 1:**

**The auditions:**

**There was two weeks before the upcoming talent show, so Mr Schuester decided to hold auditions for new members of the glee club, New Directions. After a few eager contestants, the one up next was none other than Tyger Gonzalez, who was once a famous teenage pop star that had four albums, ten No.1 singles and won 2 Grammies, until his career ended when his label dropped him due to bankruptcy, and he had to go back to school to finish his junior and senior years. He was desperate to get back into the spotlight and being the centre of attention. **

**_Tyger: (to himself.)_ OK, relax. This has been my first audition since the end of my career, and I've got to give it everything.**

**_Mr Schuester:_ OK, next up is... _(looking at his list.)_ Interesting, Tyger Gonzalez.**

_**(Tyger enters onto the stage.)**_

**_Mr Schuester:_ So, Tyger, what are you going to sing for me today?**

**_Tyger:_ I'm going to sing 'Tracks of My Tears'.**

**He was feeling quite confident, but soon his nerves caught up with him.**

_**(Sings in a good voice.)**_

_**Tyger:**_

**_People say I'm the life of the party_**

**_ 'Cause I tell a joke or two_**

**_ Although I might be laughing loud and hearty_**

**_ Deep inside I'm blue_**

_**(he coughs.)**_

**_Tyger:_ Sorry, that wasn't good enough. Can I start again?**

**_Mr Schuester:_ It's OK. I think I've heard enough. The final list will be posted tomorrow.**

**_Tyger:_ OK, thank you. **

_**Will Tyger get in?**_


	2. Chapter 2 The retaliation

**Glee:**

**The Perks of Braces and Glasses**

**Chapter 2:**

**The retaliation:**

**The next day, Mr Schuester posted the list of new members selected for the glee club. Tyger looked at it, hoping to see his name, but to his disappointment, it wasn't on there. He felt angry with himself...**

**_Tyger: (to himself)_ How can this be?! My first audition since the END of my career and I'm not successful! This was supposed to be the next step for me, and even though I coughed, I meant to carry on, but was stopped! But, this time, I won't back down, or sue! I'm going to do what most people do; join forces with the enemy to retaliate!**

**And so, with his head held high, he decided not to complain, but to join New Directions' biggest rival; the Cheerios. But, he wasn't the only one who was determined to get back at the glee club; Kitty also wanted revenge after Mr Schuester kicked her out after he heard her admit that she was the catalyst of Marley's eating disorder and that she tampered with Marley's Grease costume. **

**He walked into Coach Washington's office and said;**

**_Tyger:_ Coach Washington? You looking for new Cheerios? I want in!**

**_Roz Washington:_ Tyger Gonzalez? You're here at McKinley?**

**_Tyger:_ Yep, and I auditioned for the Glee club, but they made the wrong decision and didn't put me in!**

**_Roz Washington:_ Well then, let's go tell the other Cheerios about our newest member, Tyger Gonzalez!**

**_Tyger:_ Sweet!**

_**(they both go into the locker rooms to tell the other Cheerios.)**_

**_Roz Washington:_ OK, listen up, fellow Cheerios. I like to introduce you all to our newest member, Tyger Gonzalez!**

_**(most of the girls scream and breathe.)**_

**_Kitty:_ No way, THE Tyger Gonzalez who won two Grammies? **

**_Tyger:_ In the flesh!**

_**(most of the girls shriek and some say 'Oh my gosh!'.)**_

**_Kitty:_ So, what happened to your career?**

**_Tyger:_ Well, my label dropped me after it lost all of it's money.**

_**(most of the girls feel sympathy for him. The boys just have their arms folded.)**_

**_Roz Washington:_ But, don't worry, Cheerios, because with him on our side, we can finally show them which team really rules the school!**

**_Tyger:_ Exactly, Coach. Together, we can finally bury New Directions, and show them they're not the only ones with talent! **

**_Cheerios:_ Yeah!**

**_Kitty:_ Isn't there a pep rally in two days?**

**_Tyger:_ Yep, and with the right song, dance and spectacular show, we can win them all over. Here's what we're going to do...**

_**What will happen next?**_


	3. Chapter 3 The pep rally

**Note: In this scene, Tyger's cheerio uniform is bedazzled with red, orange and yellow jewels in flame patterns, and his shirt is different to the other boys' uniforms, because it doesn't have white sleeves. There is a flame on the back of his top, his stage name on the front, and flame patterns down the sides of his trousers, and flame patterns and gold glitter sprayed onto his arms and on his sweat bands. He also has flame patterns on his nails. He also wears gold eyeliner to bring out his eyes.**

**Note 2: When he sings the word 'Fire', flames shoot up.**

**Glee:**

**The Perks of Braces and Glasses:**

**Chapter 3:**

**The pep rally:**

**Everyone, including New Directions with no new members, was attending the pep rally, and Principal Figgins was going to make the announcement.**

**_Principal Figgins:_ Attention all students and faculty, there is a slight change for the performance tonight; those who are afraid of fire, please look away, and some of you may not know this song, but it is from a movie, and will be performed by the Cheerios' newest captain, T-Flame!**

_**(as the music starts, 'T-Flame' comes up to the stage on a platform.)**_

_**Tyger:**_

_**Nobody's gonna wanna get next to me  
Cause they know (they know)  
I'll take this one I wont let it go  
Doesn't' matter how you approach the scene  
Just go (just go)  
You're everything you want when you hit the door**_

_**Tyger (Cheerios - backup):**_

_**I dare you to challenge me**_  
_**You' ll be begging for mercy please**_  
_**Just watch! I'll give you something to follow**_  
_**Cause I've been waiting so patiently ( to let the)**_  
_**Fire come outta me**_  
_**I'm what you up against, I'm just letting you know**_  
_**(I keep givin' you the)**_  
_**Fire **_  
_**I'm a heat it up**_  
_**Under my control**_  
_**Here's the night that you've been waiting for**_  
_**Fire **_  
_**I'm a light it up**_  
_**Gota make it hot**_  
_**This stage is mine**_  
_**So set it up**_

_**Tyger:**_

_**The king is knowin' no one can take his crown**_  
_**So brave (so brave)**_  
_**They can't cool me off when I hit the stage**_  
_**Burnin' hot, the spotlight just spelt my name**_  
_**I feel famous (famous)**_  
_**The crowd cheers me on I can't get enough**_

_****__**I dare you to challenge me**_  
_**You' ll be begging for mercy please**_  
_**Just watch! I'll give you something to follow**_  
_**Cause I've been waiting so patiently ( to let the)**_  
_**Fire come outta me**_  
_**I'm what you up against, I'm just letting you know**_  


_****__**Tyger (Cheerios - backup):**_

_****__**(I keep givin' you the)**__****__**  
**__**Fire**_  
_**I'm gonna heat it up**_  
_**Under my control**_  
_**Here's the night that you've been waiting for**_  
_**Fire**_  
_**I'm a light it up**_  
_**Gotta make it hot**_  
_**This stage is mine**_

_**(Keep givin you the)**_  
_**Fire**_  
_**I'm gonna heat it up**_  
_**Under my control**_  
_**Here's the night that you've been waiting for**_  
_**Fire**_  
_**I'm a light it up**_  
_**Gotta make it hot**_  
_**This stage is mine**_  
_**Lets set it up**_

_****__**(Tyger takes off his jacket, throws it to the audience, and a girl screams.)**_

_**(DANCE BREAK)**_

_****__**Tyger (Cheerios - backup):**_

_**I keep givin you the fire**_  
_**I'm a heat it up**_  
_**Under my control**_  
_**Here's the night that you've been waiting for**_  
_**Fire**_  
_**I'm a light it up**_  
_**Gotta make it hot**_  
_**This stage is mine**_

_**I keep givin you the fire**_  
_**I'm a heat it up**_  
_**Under my control**_  
_**Here's the night that you've been waiting for**_  
_**Fire**_  
_**I'm a light it up**_  
_**Gota make it hot**_  
_**This stage is mine**_  
_**Let's set it up**_

_**FIRE**_

**Right after the performance, Mr Schuester suddenly recognised T-Flame...**

**_Mr Schuester:_ Wait a second, is that...?**

**_Ryder:_ Who are you talking about, sir? **

**_Mr Schuester:_ T-Flame is Tyger Gonzalez!**

_**(they go over to talk to the Cheerios.)**_

**_Mr Schuester:_ So, you decided to join the Cheerios?**

**_Tyger:_ Yeah, I did. At least with them, I can be a star! I'm finally getting the solos I deserve!**

**_Jake:_ Tyger, you were a star!**

**_Tyger:_ Yeah, but I don't want to be a has-been anymore!**

**_Artie:_ Tyger, you're acting like a diva!**

**_Tyger:_ No one asked you, Wheels! And besides, my new name is T-Flame!**

**_Sam:_ Why T-Flame?**

**_Roz Washington:_ Because he can 'bring the fire'!**

**_Marley:_ But, why are you doing this?**

**_Tyger:_ To show everyone who the star really is! And take you all down! Peace out, boy and girl scouts! _(he laughs evil.)_**

_**What will happen next?**_


	4. Chapter 4 The rehearsal

**Note: The Cheerios have their own table; painted red with gold glitter.**

**Glee:**

**The Perks of Braces and Glasses**

**Chapter 4:**

**The rehearsal:**

**After school, the glee club were all in their practice room discussing which numbers they should do for the talent show. **

**_Mr Schuester:_ OK, so we've got at least a week and a half before the talent show, so we need some songs fast.**

**_Artie:_ Sir, first can you tell us a bit more about Tyger Gonzalez, because it looked like you've seen his face before.**

**_Mr Schuester:_ Well, OK. Three years ago, he used to be a student here at McKinley. He was extremely talented, his voice was incredible, but the talent went to his head. He was headstrong, but he always wanted to be the star and the centre of attention. He always got solos, and one time, when he didn't get one, he got mad and quit. By the time I tried to explain why to him, it was too late. He was already on a plane to LA, he got a record deal, and was releasing his first album. **

**_Sam:_ So, you never got the chance to tell him?**

**_Mr Schuester:_ No.**

**Meanwhile, at lunch, the Cheerios were rehearsing at their own table...**

_**(music starts.)**_

_**Tyger:**_

_**Nobody's gonna wanna get next to me **_

_**Cause they know (they know) **_

_**I**__**'ll take this one I wont let it go **_

_**Doesn't' matter how you approach the scene **_

_**Just go (just go) **_

_**You're everything you want when you hit the door**_

_**Tyger (Cheerios - backup):**_

_**I dare you to challenge me** _

_**You' ll be begging for mercy please** _

_**Just watch! I'll give you something to follow** _

_**Cause I've been waiting so patiently ( to let the)** _

_**Fire come outta me** _

_**I'm what you up against, **_

_**I'm just letting you know** _

_**(I keep givin' you the)** _

_**F**__**ire!**_

_**(A student, Randy, is munching a carrot loudly.)**_

_**(music stops.)**_

**_Tyger:_ Cut, cut, CUT! _(to Randy)_ Excuse me, mister, but why must you munch your food so loud while we're trying to rehearse?**

**_Randy:_ _(mouth full/a bit scared)_ Because it's lunch time, and I'd like to eat, please.**

**_Tyger:_ Well, when the most popular band in school is trying their hardest to rehearse for the talent show, you should have at least have the decency to sit there and eat in complete silence.**

**_Randy: (a bit scared)_ Sorry, T-Flame. **

**_Tyger: (he gives him pudding.)_ Here, try pudding. _(whispers.)_ It's a silent food. _(he goes back to the Cheerios.)_ Now that little incident has been taken care of, we can all focus now. If we're going to win the talent show this year, our vocals and dance moves will have to be sharp. In fact, we'll need to be... perfect!**

**_Kitty:_ Well, of course we're going to be perfect! We're the Cheerios!**

**_Tyger:_ That's true. We're the Cheerios because we have...**

**_Cheerios:_ Cheerio power! _(they do their special poses.)_**

**_Kitty:_ And over there is New Directions, who will be second place.**

_**(Tyger starts to squint; his eyes are starting to act up.)**_

**_Cheerio 1 (Luke):_ Tyger, are your eyes OK?**

**_Tyger:_ Don't worry, they're fine.**

_**(the bell rings.)**_

_**What will happen next?**_


	5. Chapter 5 The accident

**Glee:**

**The Perks of Braces and Glasses**

**Chapter 5:**

**The accident:**

**Tyger and the Cheerios were all at the mall after school, deciding what to wear for the next week and for the talent show. **

**_Tyger:_ OK, boys, I have decided, as of tomorrow, skinny jeans are in, but army pants are out.**

**_Cheerio boys:_ Yes, T-Flame.**

**_Tyger:_ And, girls, I have decided, as of tomorrow, leather sandals are back in, but beach flip-flops are out. _(he is using a mirror to put on his gold eye-liner, not noticing that it is smudged.)_**

**_Cheerio girls:_ Yes, T-Flame.**

**_Kitty:_ _(noticing his smudged eyeliner.)_ T-Flame, is that something that we all should be doing with our eye-liner?**

**_Tyger:_ What? _(checking his mirror and noticing the smudged eye-liner)_ Whoa, that's not right!**

**_Cheerio Brenda:_ You've been squinting a lot today, T-Flame. Is something wrong with your eyes?**

**_Tyger:_ Don't worry, they're fine. **

_**(Jake walks past them, and accidentally bumps into Tyger.)**_

**_Jake:_ Whoa, I'm sorry.**

**_Cheerios:_ Hello, Loserpickle.**

**_Jake:_ What?**

**_Tyger:_ Well, you just bumped into me, and your breath smells like pickles, so from now on, we're calling you Loserpickle!**

**_Jake:_ Fine, whatever.**

_**(Jake exits.)**_

**_Tyger:_ Well, we dealt with that pretty well! _(he blinks a lot.)_**

**_Cheerio Kendall:_ T-Flame, are you sure there's nothing wrong with your eyes?**

**_Tyger:_ I told you all not to worry; they're fine! OK, now it's time to shop and look good!**

**_Cheerios:_ Yes, T-Flame!**

**_Tyger: (walking into the wall and chipping his tooth.)_ Aaaaaah!**

**_Kitty:_ T-Flame, are you OK?**

**_Tyger:_ Ow, my tooth!**

**Later on that day, Tyger got some shocking news...**

**_Optician:_ Tyger Gonzalez, you need glasses.**

**_Tyger:_ What?!**

**_Orthodontist:_ Tyger Gonzalez, you need braces.**

**_Tyger:_ What?!**

_**What will happen next?**_


	6. Chapter 6 The embarrassment

**Glee**

**The Perks of Braces and Glasses**

**Chapter 6:**

**The embarrassment:**

**It was the next day and Tyger was determined not to lose his popularity after he found out that he needed braces and glasses. So, he texted the Cheerios by saying that he lost his voice practicing for the talent show the other night, but he was 'brave enough to come into school'. All the Cheerios were proud of him.**

_**(Tyger is sitting at his desk and the Cheerios are around him.)**_

**_Cheerio Daniel:_ Dude, you're so brave for coming to school today!**

**_Kitty:_ Daniel, he can't speak! He lost his voice practicing last night. It's not like he forgot to put on his special eyeliner!**

_**(one of the prettiest students, Cassidy walks into the classroom.)**_

**_Cassidy:_ Hey T-Flame, you look great today.**

_**(Tyger waves back.)**_

**_Cheerio Brandon:_ Cassidy so likes you.**

_**(Tyger sends a text message.)**_

_**(Kitty's phone vibrates.)**_

**_Kitty:_ It's him!_ (reading the text message.)_ It says 'Of course she likes me. It's so obvious. Who wouldn't? I'm Tyger 'T-Flame' Gonzalez'.**

**_Cheerio Daniel:_ I can totally imagine that coming out of his mouth!**

**(the bell rings.)**

**_Mr Schuester:_ OK, class, let's start off with some advanced phrases. Tyger, since you speak Spanish fluently, why don't you come up to the front?**

**_Cheerio Brandon_: Er, Mr Schuester?**

**_Mr Schuester:_ Yes, Brandon? **

**_Cheerio Brandon:_ T-Flame can't talk; he lost his voice after he practiced really hard last night.**

_**(Tyger sees a small chip in his nail polish and screams.)**_

**_Tyger:_ My nail!**

**_Cheerio Daniel:_ Tyger, your voice is back!**

**_Mr Schuester:_ Looks like a miracle! Which means you'll be able to come up to the front now!**

**_Tyger:_ OK, fine.**

_**(he walks up to the front of the class with his back turned, puts on his glasses, and turns around, feeling embarrassed.)**_

_**(the whole class gasps.)**_

**_Cheerio Kendall: (shocked)_ He's... he's wearing glasses! **

_**(he smiles in shame to reveal his braces.)**_

**_(the whole class gasps again.)_ **

**_Kitty: (shocked)_ He's... he's wearing braces!**

**_Mr Schuester:_ Class, calm down!**

**_Tyger: (lisping)_ Hello, my name is Tyger Gonzalez. Hola, mi nombre es...**

**What Tyger didn't realise is that he was drooling...**

_**(Tyger accidentally spits in Cassidy's mouth.)**_

**_Cassidy:_ Ew! Tyger just spat in my mouth! What is the matter with you, you bug-eyed, train track mouthed freak?!**

**After that exclamation, almost everyone in the class, including the Cheerios, were all taking out their phones and taking pictures of Tyger in his braces and glasses!**

_**(Tyger runs out of the classroom in humiliation and shame.)**_

_**What will happen next?**_


	7. Chapter 7 The rejection

**Glee:**

**The Perks of Braces and Glasses:**

**Chapter 7:**

**The rejection:**

**Tyger was pacing back and forth in the Cheerios' private bathroom that he had made for them. **

**_Tyger: (to himself)_ OK, this isn't too bad. I mean, my life is almost over thanks to my braces and glasses, but at least my friends will stand by me, I hope.**

_**(Kitty and the rest of the Cheerios enter.)**_

**_Tyger: (lisping)_ Where the heck have you guys been?! I called for code three, level ten, super-secret emergency Cheerio meeting twenty minutes ago!**

**_Kitty:_ This is more of an emergency for you than us!**

**_Tyger: (lisping)_ Well, it's not really a big deal...**

**_Kitty:_ Oh, it's a HUGE deal, T-Flame. Now, the whole school knows that you have just gotten braces and glasses, that you're talking with a lisp, and you spat into someone's mouth!**

**_Tyger: (lisping)_ OK, but I'm still me!**

**_Kitty:_ Yeah, not really. Being seen with you would make us very uncool, so we're going to have to ask you to leave our bathroom.**

**_Tyger: (lisping)_ What?! YOUR bathroom? Who was the one who banned all unpopular people from using it? ME! And who bribed the AV geeks to build this for us? **

_**(he turns the glittery red tap and a secret jewellery compartment appears.)**_

**_Tyger: (lisping)_ ME! Hello? And who also converted one of the stalls into a spray tan booth? **

**_(he opens the stall door and a Cheerio in there screams and closes it.)_**

**_Tyger: (lisping)_ ME! It was me all along! I built this special Cheerio bathroom for us, and I am not giving it up!**

**_Kitty:_ OK, you're not getting it, so we'll say it slowly. You're... not... welcome... here... anymore, because you don't look like one of us now.**

**_Tyger: (lisping)_ What? What are you talking about?**

**_Kitty:_ We're going to win the talent show this year without your so-called expertise, and then the whole school will know that we didn't need Tyger 'T-Flame' Gonzalez; he needed us.**

**_Cheerios: _Peace out, boy scout!**

**_Tyger: (lisping)_ Hey, that's my thing!**

**_Kitty:_ OK, then, well here's our thing. Ready?**

**_Cheerios:_ OK!**

_**Check out the clock,**_

_**Check out the score,**_

_**You're off the team,**_

_**Now here's the door!**_

_**Whoooo!**_

**No longer T-Flame, Tyger walked out full of shame and embarrassment.**

_**What will happen next?**_


	8. Chapter 8 The resolution

**Glee:**

**The Perks of Braces and Glasses:**

**Chapter 8:**

**The resolution:**

**Tyger was now no longer part of the Cheerios, so everyone was able to make fun of him and his braces and glasses.**

_**(Tyger is walking through the hallway, and everyone is laughing at him. Tyger then notices pictures of him with his braces and glasses stuck all over the walls and the lockers.)**_

**_Tyger: (lisping)_ What? My life is ruined!**

**Then he realised that the Cheerios were the ones behind the pictures!**

**_Tyger: (lisping)_ What are you doing?!**

**_Kitty:_ We're burying you! Look, everyone! It's Tyger Gonzalez!**

_**(all of the students form a mob and take pictures of him.)**_

**_Tyger:_ Stop it! Leave me alone!**

**Tyger was trapped from the mob, but luckily, someone stepped in to help...**

**_Marley:_ I have to do something. Hey, everybody! One of the teachers just got their foot stuck in the faculty toilet!**

**_Randy:_ To the faculty toilet!**

_**(the mob exit.)**_

**_Tyger:_ Thanks.**

**_Marley:_ Come on, let's go. The glee club's starting.**

_**(Tyger and Marley go to the glee club rehearsal room.)**_

**_Marley:_ Hey, sorry I'm late. I just had to pick someone up on the way.**

_**(Tyger enters and everyone is surprised.)**_

**_Sam:_ What's Tyger Gonzalez doing here?**

**_Artie:_ He called me Wheels!**

**_Jake:_ And he called me Loserpickle!**

**_Marley:_ He's here to join. He got kicked out of the Cheerios for having braces and glasses.**

**_Sugar:_ But I thought he failed his audition.**

**_Tyger:_ Yeah, thanks for bringing that up!**

**_Mr Schuester:_ Well, we do like to give second chances. So, Tyger, let's hear you sing.**

**_Tyger:_ OK, then. I'll show you what a REAL singer can do. _(exaggerated throat clearing.)_ **

_**(sings over the top.)**_

_**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter! (laughs.)**_

**_Togetherness! Well that's all I'm after!_ **

_**Whenever you need me, I'll be there! (he poses.)**_

**_Jake:_ Dude, that was awful.**

_**(the rest of the glee club agrees.)**_

**_Tyger:_ I knew this would happen!**

**_Marley:_ Tyger...**

**_Tyger:_ I'm out of here! _(he starts to walk out.)_ I'm never going to find a stupid club that'll accept me for who I am!**

**_Marley:_ Tyger, wait! Look, I know you just got dumped by your friends and you're feeling sad. **

**_Tyger:_ So what?**

**_Marley:_ So, sing that! No, what I mean is, take that feeling, and sing it.**

_**(Tyger re-enters the room.)**_

**_Marley:_ He's going to try again. **

_**Tyger: (clears his throat.)**_

_**(sings in a amazing voice.)**_

_**(the male members sing backup.)**_

**_Easy come, easy go_  
_ That's just how you live, oh_  
_ Take, take, take it all_  
_ But you never give_  
_ Should've known you was trouble_  
_ From the first kiss_  
_ Had your eyes wide open_  
_ Why were they open?_**

**_Gave you all I had_**  
**_And you tossed it in the trash_**  
**_You tossed it in the trash, you did_**  
**_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_**  
**_'Cause what you don't understand is..._**

**_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_Oh, I would go through all this pain_**  
**_Take a bullet straight through my brain_**  
**_Yes, I would die for you, baby_**  
**_But you won't do the same_**

**_No, no, no, no_**

_**Black, black, black and blue**_  
_**Beat me 'til I'm numb**_  
_**Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from**_  
_**Mad woman, bad woman**_  
_**That's just what you are**_  
_**Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car**_

_**Gave you all I had**_  
_**And you tossed it in the trash**_  
_**You tossed it in the trash, yes you did**_  
_**To give me all your love is all I ever asked**_  
_**'Cause what you don't understand is...**_

_**I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**Oh, I would go through all this pain**_  
_**Take a bullet straight through my brain**_  
_**Yes, I would die for you, baby**_  
_**But you won't do the same**_

_**If my body was on fire**_  
_**Oh, you watch me burn down in flames**_  
_**You said you loved me, you're a liar**_  
_**'Cause you never ever ever did, baby**_

_**But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same**_

_**No, you won't do the same**_  
_**You wouldn't do the same**_  
_**Oh, you'd never do the same**_  
_**Oh, no no no**_

_**(the glee club all clap.)**_

**_Mr Schuester:_ Tyger Gonzalez, welcome to New Directions!**

**And so, Tyger was welcomed with open arms...**

_**What will happen next?**_


	9. Chapter 9 The plan

**Glee:**

**The Perks of Braces and Glasses:**

**Chapter 9:**

**The plan:**

**The glee club rehearsed after school, not knowing that the Cheerios were spying on them. They suddenly realised that Tyger was really talented...**

**_Kitty:_ Can you believe this? **

**_Cheerio Daniel:_ I know, they're really good!**

**_Kitty:_ Hello! That's the point! If they beat us in the talent show, the whole school will think that we're not perfect without Tyger! But, I've got a plan. Operation Destroy New Directions is a go!**

_**(they all put their hands together and do their Cheerio poses.)**_

**The next day, the Cheerios had called Tyger back into their bathroom for a meeting; they wanted Tyger back.**

**_Tyger:_ I don't get it; first you kick me out because of my braces and glasses, and now, all of a sudden, you guys want me back?**

**_Kitty:_ Yeah, we realised we were too hard on you, so we want to make it up to you. I mean, braces and glasses are the hot new thing now, right Cheerios?**

**_Cheerios:_ Yeah!**

**_Kitty:_ And, let's face it, we have been through a lot together.**

**_Tyger:_ Yeah, we have.**

**_Kitty:_ So will you please come back to us? Cheerio power?**

**_Tyger: (sighs)_ OK, Cheerio power!**

_**(they pose.)**_

**_Tyger:_ But wait, I need my uniform!**

**_Kitty:_ Don't worry, it's in the closet stall! Why don't you go get changed?**

**_Tyger:_ OK! _(he goes into the end stall to change into his uniform.)_**

_**(Tina knocks on the door.)**_

**_Kitty: (opens the door.)_ What is it, Tina?**

**_Tina:_ Sorry, I was just wondering where Tyger was.**

**_Kitty:_ Oh, he's in here. He's back with us now.**

**_Tina:_ What? But why would he do that?!**

**_Kitty:_ Looks like he won't be needing you or your pathetic singing friends. So, bye-bye.**

_**(Tina runs out in tears.)**_

**_Kitty:_ Don't worry, I got rid of that.**

_**(Tyger comes out in his Cheerio uniform.)**_

**_Tyger:_ So, how do I look?**

**_Kitty:_ Great! So for the talent show, T-Flame, we'll definitely need one of your routines, and... _(she brings out the head of the school mascot.)_ this! It's the head of our school mascot, and you can totally wear it for the show!**

**_Tyger:_ But why?**

**_Kitty:_ To show school spirit, of course! Come on, Cheerios, we have some practicing to do!**

**Tyger was slightly confused about the situation. Meanwhile, back at the glee club...**

_**(Tina runs in with tears in her eyes.)**_

**_Unique:_ Tina, what's wrong?**

**_Tina:_ They took him back! The Cheerios took Tyger back!**

**_Marley:_ Oh no.**

**_Mr Schuester:_ Then I guess Jake will have to do Tyger's parts in the song. We'll be OK.**

_**What will happen next?**_


	10. Chapter 10 The apology

**Glee:**

**The Perks of Braces and Glasses:**

**Chapter 10:**

**The apology:**

**It was the night of the talent show, and everything was about to fall into place...**

**_Principal Figgins:_ Next up in the McKinley High Annual Talent Show, you know them, you love them, you fear them, the Cheerios!**

**_Roz Washington:_ OK, Cheerios, this is it!**

**_Kitty:_ Oh yeah! Time to show them why we always win this!**

**_Roz Washington:_ Wait, where's T-Flame?**

_**(Tyger enters wearing the mascot head.)**_

**_Tyger:_ I want to take this off! I look ridiculous!**

**_Kitty:_ No, you can't! We discussed this! It's part of the routine!**

**_Tyger:_ If you guys were ever my friends, you'd let me not wear this!**

**_Kitty:_ As your best friends, we forbid you!**

**_Tyger:_ OK, that's it. _(he takes of the helmet to reveal that his braces and glasses are gone.)_**

**_Kitty:_ OMG! You're amazing! What happened to your braces and glasses?**

**_Tyger:_ I went to the orthodontist to get my braces off and then, he told me that if I wear a night brace for the next 6 months, then my teeth will be OK. And I only needed my glasses for a few days because I had a minor eye infection. **

**_Kitty:_ OMG, why didn't you tell us? You're so one of us now!**

_**(the Cheerios agree by saying 'Oh yeah' and 'So perfect.)**_

**_Tyger:_ No! I am not one of you!**

**_Kitty:_ What do you mean by that?**

**_Tyger:_ What I'm trying to say is; I'm not perfect. Nobody is. And you guys... are not my friends!**

_**(he throws the mascot head back to them and walks away.)**_

**_Kitty:_ Wait, where are you going?**

**_Roz Washington:_ Yeah, you can't just leave us!**

**_Tyger:_ Oh yeah? Peace out, girl scout! Adios!**

_**(he walks away.)**_

**Tyger made the right decision after all and quit the Cheerios for good, but he owed the New Directions an apology...**

**_Marley:_ OK, we can do this. We rehearsed all week. We can win!**

**_Mr Schuester:_ Excellent, Marley! OK, everyone, hands in and say 'Champions!' on three, ready!**

**_New Directions:_ ONE, TWO, THREE, CHAMPIONS!**

_**(Tyger knocks on the door.)**_

**_Tyger:_ Hey.**

**_Unique:_ What are you doing here?**

**_Jake:_ Yeah, shouldn't you be on stage with your fancy little friends?**

**_Tyger:_ They are NOT my friends, and I know you guys aren't anymore, which stinks for me, because, you guys were pretty awesome after all. Well, I buried the Cheerios for you, so have a good time on stage! Good luck.**

_**(Tyger goes to exit.)**_

**_Marley:_ Tyger, wait! If we decide to let you back in, you can't quit on us before a big show. **

**_Tyger:_ Oh, I won't. I'll be 100% committed!**

**Marley: Great! What do you think?**

_**(the rest of the glee club agree.)**_

**_Mr Schuester:_ So it's settled! Tyger is back!**

_**(they all clap and cheer.)**_

**_Artie:_ OK, but Tyger, you're not going to wear that ridiculous mascot head on stage, are you?**

**_Tyger:_ No way!**

**_Mr Schuester:_ Well, we're on in 10 minutes, so why don't we let Tyger get changed and do a show-stopping performance?**

**_New Directions:_ Yeah!**

_**What will happen next?**_


	11. Chapter 11 The performance

**Glee:**

**The Perks of Braces and Glasses:**

**Chapter 11:**

**The performance:**

**It was time for the New Directions to perform. This year, they decided to let the five of the boys start their performance with a song from one of Tyger's favourite musicals...**

**_Principal Figgins:_ And now, for the final act of the evening, our very own glee club, New Directions!**

_**(the audience applaud.)**_

_**We Are The Altar Boyz:**_

**_(Joe is Matthew, Sam is Mark, Tyger is Juan, Jake is Abraham, and Ryder is Luke.)_**

_**[Matthew]**_  
_**There's a brand new sound, that's going 'round the world**_

_**[Mark, Luke, Abe, Juan]**_  
_**world, world, world, world...**_

_**[Matthew]**_  
_**It's deep in the heart, of every boy and girl**_

_**[Mark, Luke, Abe, Juan]**_  
_**girl, girl, girl, girl...**_

_**[Mark]**_  
_**But it's not so new,**_  
_**it's primitive and tribal... if you look you can find it, in Gideon's Bible**_

_**[Luke]**_  
_**To the ends of the earth, we're trying hard to reach, every chance that we get,**_  
_**we always like to preach**_

_**[Juan]**_  
_**And we feel so good,**_  
_**it never fails to please us when we spread the word of the one and only Jesus**_

_**[All]**_  
_**Jesus!.. Now we don't believe in hurtin' or in hatin'**_  
_**'Cause that's the kind of stuff that leads to Satan**_  
_**We believe in showing lots of love**_  
_**'Cause that's the way to get to, heaven above**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Matthew]**_  
_**You know we're comming to your town**_

_**[All]**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Mark]**_  
_**We're gonna knock the devil down**_

_**[All]**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Juan]**_  
_**We're going to sing to you today**_

_**[All]**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Luke]**_  
_**We always kneel when we pray**_

_**[All]**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Abe]**_  
_**You know we love to dance and rhyme**_

_**[All]**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Mark]**_  
_**We quote the scriptures all the time**_

_**[All]**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Matthew]**_  
_**And I think you'll**_

_**[All]**_  
_**Find... we're gonna altar your mind, your mind, your mind, your mind**_

_**[Matthew]**_  
_**You know who's in the house?**_

_**[All]**_  
_**Who who who?**_

_**[Matthew]**_  
_**God is in the house**_

_**[All]**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah!**_

_**[Luke]**_  
_**Everybody make some noise!**_

_**[All]**_  
_**Woooah**_  
_**Hallelujah Hallelujah x2**_  
_**Everybody's making some, making some noise x2**_  
_**Jesus is here, and he loves us all x2**_  
_**Jesus Christ is here x2**_

_**Introductions!**_

_**[Matthew]**_  
_**Matthew!**_

_**[Mark]**_  
_**Mark!**_

_**[Luke]**_  
_**Luke**_

_**[Juan]**_  
_**Juan**_

_**[Abe]**_  
_**Abraham**_

_**[Matthew, Mark, Luke, Juan]**_  
_**He's Jewish!**_

_**[All]**_  
_**Father (Father), Son (Son), the Holy Ghost!**_

_**[Abe]**_  
_**Now some people think, we're really kind of odd when we sing about how,**_  
_**we love the Lamb of God**_

_**[All]**_  
_**Yeah they like to fight!**_

_**[Matthew]**_  
_**They heckle and dispute us**_

_**[All]**_  
_**But we don't care!**_

_**[Matthew]**_  
_**Even if they persecute us!**_

_**[Mark, Luke, Juan, Abe]**_  
_**Even if they persecute us!**_

_**[All]**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Matthew]**_  
_**We know that God is where it's at**_

_**[All]**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Mark]**_  
_**Because we think he's real phat**_

_**[All]**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Juan]**_  
_**You know we don't get no complaints**_

_**[All]**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Luke]**_  
_**And we can even name the saints!**_

_**[All]**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Abe]**_  
_**We think that church is super fine**_

_**[All]**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Mark]**_  
_**We love the wafers and the wine**_

_**[All]**_  
_**We are the Altar Boyz**_

_**[Matthew]**_  
_**And I think**_

_**[All]**_  
_**You'll find... We're gonna altar your mind!**_

_**(the audience applaud.)**_

**Up next were the girls...**

_**(Tina sings Mollie's parts, Unique sings Rochelle's parts, Marley sings Vanessa's parts, Sugar sings Frankie's parts, and Brittany sings Una's parts.)**_

_**Notorious:**_

_**[Mollie:]**_  
_** I'm a outlaw**_  
_** I'm the big boss**_  
_** I'm a gangster on the dancefloor**_  
_** I'm a outlaw**_  
_** I'm the big boss**_  
_** I'm a gangster on the dancefloor**_

_**[Rochelle:]**_  
_** Don't hold back**_  
_** It's nice to see somebody make an effort**_  
_** You know I like it in the street lights**_  
_** Like I like the spotlight**_  
_** Do you like me?**_

_**[Vanessa:]**_  
_** I l-l-love this track**_  
_** So if you wanna come with me you should know**_  
_** I'm like, I'm like, I'm like this beat**_  
_** Yes, crazy & infectious**_  
_** I make it my business**_  
_** B-boy my resume says I'm a bad girl**_

_** Oh...**_

_**[Rochelle:]**_  
_** Oh so baby look in my eyes**_  
_** Do you recognise me?**_  
_** I've been a bad girl**_  
_** I'm a bad girl**_  
_** I'm notorious**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_** I'm a outlaw**_  
_** I'm the big boss**_  
_** I'm a gangster on the dancefloor**_  
_** (N-n-notorious)**_  
_** I'm a outlaw**_  
_** I'm the big boss**_  
_** I'm a gangster on the dancefloor**_

_**[Una:]**_  
_** Boy beware**_  
_** I got a record and I'm known for my style**_  
_** And everybody knows my name here**_  
_** I'm the head of game here**_  
_** Pleasure and the pain, yeah**_  
_** Because my resume says I'm a bad girl**_

_** Oh...**_

_**[Vanessa:]**_  
_** Oh so baby look in my eyes**_  
_** Do you recognise me?**_  
_** Oh...**_  
_** I've been a bad girl**_  
_** I'm a bad girl**_  
_** I'm notorious**_

_** Notorious, notorious**_  
_** N-n-notorious**_  
_** I'm notorious**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_** I'm a outlaw**_  
_** I'm the big boss**_  
_** I'm a gangster on the dancefloor**_  
_** The dancefloor**_  
_** Oh...**_

_**[Frankie:]**_  
_** So baby tell me**_  
_** Can you get it from my energy?**_  
_** Oh...**_  
_** I've been a bad girl**_  
_** I'm a bad girl**_  
_** I'm notorious**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_** I'm a outlaw**_  
_** I'm the big boss**_  
_** I'm a gangster on the dancefloor (dancefloor)**_  
_** I'm a outlaw**_  
_** I'm the big boss**_  
_** I'm a gangster on the dancefloor (dancefloor)**_  
_** I'm a outlaw**_  
_** I'm the big boss**_  
_** I'm a gangster on the dancefloor**_

_**[Vanessa:]**_  
_** Oh so baby look in my eyes**_  
_** Do you recognise me?**_  
_** I've been a bad girl**_  
_** I'm a bad girl**_  
_** I'm notorious**_

_**(the audience applaud.)**_

**Then, the glee decided to perform altogether with one of their well known songs:**

_**(Tyger and Tina have solos and sing a duet. The others sing the harmonies and back-up.)**_

**Don's Stop Believin':**

_**Tyger:**_

**_Just a small town girl_  
_ Livin' in a lonely world_  
_ She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_**

**_Tina:_**

**_ Just a city boy_**  
**_ Born and raised in South Detroit_**  
**_ He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_**

**_Tyger:_**

**_ A singer in a smokey room_**

_**Tina:**_

**_ The smell of wine and cheap perfume_**

**_Tyger and Tina:_  
_ For a smile they can share the night_  
_ It goes on and on and on and on_**

**_All:_  
_Strangers waiting_  
_ Up and down the boulevard_  
_ Their shadows searchin' in the night_  
_ Streetlight, people_  
_ Livin' just to find emotion_  
_ Hidin' somewhere in the night_  
**

**_Tyger and Tina:_  
_Workin' hard to get my fill_  
_ Everybody wants a thrill_  
_ Payin' anythin' to roll the dice_  
_ Just one more time_**

**_Some will win, some will lose_**  
**_ Some are born to sing the blues_**  
**_ And now the movie never ends_**  
**_ It goes on and on and on and on_**

**_ Strangers waiting_**  
**_ Up and down the boulevard_**  
**_ Their shadows searchin' in the night_**

**_ Streetlight, people_**  
**_ Livin' just to find emotion_**  
**_ Hidin' somewhere in the night_**

**_(guitar riff.)_**

**_All:_**

**_ Don't stop believin'_**  
**_ Hold on to that feelin'_**  
**_ Streetlight, people_**

**_ Don't stop believin'_**  
**_ Hold on to that feelin'_**  
**_ Streetlight, people_**

_** Don't stop!** _

**_(the audience applaud and give a standing ovation.)_**

**_Principal Figgins:_ And the winner of this year's talent show is... New Directions!**

**Meanwhile, backstage...**

**_Roz Washington:_ What?**

**_Kitty:_ Coach, how could they beat us?**

**_Roz Washington:_ I think I know why. And you know what we need to do.**

**_Cheerio Daniel:_ Is it beg for forgiveness and join New Directions?**

**_Kitty:_ No!**

**_Roz Washington:_ We're going to take down Tyger Gonzalez!**

**_Kitty:_ And New Directions!**

**THE END**


End file.
